1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ingot molds, either iron or steel and a method and material for rebuilding the same to eliminate eroded areas therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
No prior art is known relating to the rebuilding of an eroded area in an ingot mold. A rebuilt oxygen lance is seen in U.S. Pat. No. 3,743,814 wherein oxygen passageways are formed in a rebuilt metal tip of the oxygen lance and in U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,876 a built up strip mill guide is disclosed wherein grooves in the worn guide are filled up by a welding procedure.